Brianna becomes a Magician
by MaxConvex
Summary: Wrote this a while ago, combines my adoration of 'The Love Witch' and general interest in the occult with Brianna Banks as the avatar.


As someone once said to Faustus, try your brains and gain a deity thought Brianna. The end of the beginning. Firstly, Brianna must be magically consecrated if she is in turn to become a magician. She must set herself free from the everyday world, her world; disconnect her connections, for magic cannot be performed adequately in a normal condition of mind and body. For seven days she must live a hyper ascetic existence, be pure and chaste, dress only in a drab grey robe, be unadorned by cosmetics and jewellery, all on a diet of water and vitamins. At the cabin in the woods she remained in a meditative state for a week, cut off from everything, her means of connection left behind so there was no temptation, as if you were never really there. The hunger was hard and she craved cigarettes and opiates but once she got into the groove of it Brianna found it wonderfully liberating. It was the start, hopefully, to the long road that would eventually lead to her to master the divination of the dead. She just had to do all this magician shit first.

On the third day of the new moon Brianna went to the bank of the river and built an altar out of two bricks between which she kindled firewood. As the sun rose blazing the following morning, Brianna circled the altar and as the rising sun cleared the horizon she cut the head off a virgin white cock. She was used to doing it; her father had made her cut the head off chickens all the time growing up on the farm as a kid. He was awful big on self-sufficiency. There was a spurt of blood and she immediately threw the head of the cock into the river, the silvery currents rapidly sweeping it away. Letting the grey robe slip to the ground and standing naked in the fiery yellow dawn, she anoints her breasts with the blood and drinks from the neck greedily. Filling her right hand with blood, she smears her face with it and feels cleansed. She is thrilled by her primal display, it is so cathartic, and Brianna is purified and can sense her power growing. Brianna dropped the body and watched it run around for a bit. At the end, it just sort of stood still and flopped on the ground. She plucked the chicken then cook and ate it voraciously, washing it down with water from her tin canteen. After allowing her meal to settle, Brianna dove into the river, hair tied up in a bun, her beautiful golden body exultant in the clear blue water. She was transcendent. Brianna swam to the opposite bank of the river and put on a blue silk Kimono style robe she had placed there yesterday. Walking back to the cabin, Brianna is keenly aware she must not look back over her shoulder.

Back at the cabin Brianna poured a vodka and lit a cigarette. It tasted so good. A weekend of mild debauchery followed by more abstinence was her plan. Brianna was now purified, after her week of chastity, abstinence and lack of vanity, exploring spectral planes in meditative states and set apart from herself by the virginity of the sacrificed cock whose blood she had imbibed. Bathing in the river and the new clothes symbolised her new self. Brianna was now something else. Something better. Yet it would have counted for nothing if she had looked back after crossing the river.

Brianna was insatiable when she met Jeanna at the motel room. She felt so strong and sensual, every kiss of Jeanna's triggered pure waves of pleasure and she became lost in an orgasm that seemed frozen in time. Maybe it was. She then sucked Jeanna's pussy off. Brianna wanted to possess her totally, to consume her, just slip up her cunt and melt into her bones, wear her like a fucking skin suit. Afterwards, as they lay in each other's arms in the darkness, all was silence save for the porno movie playing loudly in the adjoining room.

"That dirty old bastard next door must have jerked himself to death listening to us."

"Share the joy," said Brianna, kissing Jeanna's forehead tenderly.

Brianna the necromancer and Jeanna her assistant had for nine long days to surround themselves with the aura of death. They were required to wear clothes stolen from corpses. Brianna sourced these from a mortician who was infatuated with her; all she had to do was slip him fifty bucks and squeeze his crotch. Just for jolly. Brianna was attired in a thigh length dark floral dress with sleeves, the garment bloodied and punctuated with knife holes. Jeanna in contrast modelled a vomit and urine soaked teddy bear onesie. As they had dressed they recited the funeral rites over each other. They studied the laws of the Necronomicon closely. It was decreed they must suppress personal vanity and sexual desire, they cannot look at another man. This didn't faze them as they had consumed enough spitting cocks to last several lifetimes. What did revolt them and push their resolve to fracturing point was the diet of dead dog's flesh and black bread, baked without salt and leaven and gagged on unfermented grape juice, which they found repulsive and in the case of the dog flesh morally upset, the meat had come from a local animal shelter again courtesy of a besotted fan. He was so infatuated all that took was a few autographs and pictures. The relevance of the dog flesh was that it symbolised the animal guard of Hecate, the three formed goddess of ghosts, death and sterility. No one could cast their gaze upon her without surrendering their sanity. Brianna invoked Hecate with her head averted so as not to be psychically annihilated, and her terrible and suffocating presence would be in attendance till the final candles, anointed with the pussy juice of Brianna and Jeanna, were kindled and the spirit of the other delivered to the astral plane. The absence of salt is a nod to putrefaction after death while the grape fruit is a stand in for matter without spirit. A sacrament of abjection, the unleavened bread and unfermented grape juice are the necromantic equivalent of the bread and wine of communion, but one to evoke spiritual emptiness and hopelessness.

Brianna, through the careful preparatory rituals, had connected with death, and was now a magician in a corpse like state, establishing a profound bond with the cadaver she desired to reanimate in order to transfer her soul to the upper echelons of the astral plane. At one in the morning Brianna and Jeanna dragged Jenna's naked frozen body from the fridge feeder in the roomy and uncluttered cellar, which was lit by black candles resplendent in baroque candelabra, and into the middle of a magic circle they had drawn at the stroke of midnight. Brianna tapped the icy corpse with her magic wand, fashioned from the right femur of a man she had castrated and then let bleed out about a year ago. They can now disrobe, and share a brief naked embrace as they cast their death robes to the ground. Jeanna and Brianna insert black candles into their pussies, representing the reawakening of sexual desire and virility to energise the dead, the pussy juice doubling as fertility. The candles were placed on top of candle holders fashioned from skulls which Jeanna had got off Craig's List. It was good for occult shit. As the candles burned and the wax dripped onto the skull, denoting the triumph of life as light in darkness and the pussy juice fertility overcoming sterility, the corpse briefly twitched. Brianna the magician stood proud and in a monotone voice recited the formula, "By the agonies of the damned, I conjure and command thee, spirit of the deceased, answer my demands, on pain of everlasting torment.'

"When I am laid in earth', said Jeanna, scattering consecrated dirt onto the corpse. 'Remember me.'

The ceremony was more demanding because they were attempting to revive a suicide, and Brianna had to call upon Hecate to demand Jenna show herself and reveal why she took her own life. Brianna rapped the corpse nine times with the bone wand and hoarsely chanted, almost collapsing with exhaustion, 'By the blood of Jesus which He sheds for me, I conjure and command thee to tell me what I ask."

Jeanna and Brianna positioned the thawing body in the position of the crucified Christ.

"Reveal thyself, reveal thyself." Jeanna and Brianna were almost screaming. A glowing orb in which Jenna's face spectrally flickered appeared before them. The knowledge Brianna desired is granted to her telepathically by Jenna's spirit, the orb glowing furious yellow, and they met on the astral plane to say goodbye. Jenna's corpse had stiffened and was becoming crystalline. Brianna and Jenna, lover and lover, said I love you I love you don't go don't go. Jeanna slapped Brianna hard on the ass.

"Get control, girl," chided Jeanna.

Brianna returned to her body and struggled to compose herself but managed to mumble, "By the power of sacred rites, I command thee to return to thine body."

The orb floated downwards and was quickly absorbed into the body. The body, now a diamond cocoon, glimmered with orange light. Jenna's voice was faintly heard saying, "I am elsewhere now."

The diamond cocoon that had once been Jenna's body shattered into a thousand pieces. It was done. Jenna's spirit was now totally assimilated into the upper levels of the astral plane, which granted minor cosmic power which could be modestly used to positively guide Brianna and Jeanna's destinies. And every diamond shard was invested with magical properties which if harnessed properly could transform them into deities. Jeanna walked up the cellar stairs and walked into the kitchen to get a brush and dust pan. Brianna collapsed on the scattered crystal remains of her lover.

"And I have life," croaked Brianna and fell into a sleep that went from dawn to dusk as Jeanna anxiously fretted. She held Brianna tight in her arms and Jeanna had a rare and fleeting moment of pure joy when Brianna opened her eyes blearily, wiped a hand over her face and groggily murmured, "We're changing. Becoming something better."

"Heads will roll," said Jeanna, tenderly kissing Brianna's neck. The last candle burned out and they both fell back into a deep sleep that informed them that from now on their slumber would be accompanied by the insect whispers of the dead.


End file.
